


Lust

by fajrdrako



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q can't keep this secret any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

Lust

Sometimes when Bond spoke to him, Q felt a desire so intense that his hands shook.

How could he face Bond and be indifferent? Blue eyes, warm dimples, beguiling body. Irresistible. He'd been struggling to hide this since the day they met. How long could he keep secrets from the master spy? 

He turned away, hiding his face.

"Q?" said Bond. 

Q turned back: to hell with it. He let Bond see the lust he felt. No more hiding. 

Bond understood. To Q's surprise, he saw an answering desire in 007's blazing eyes. 

“No,” he whispered. 

“Yes,” said 007.


End file.
